Unconventional Match
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Set in Season 1 after everyone finds out about LoVe, but a happier one where Veronica trusts Logan. Veronica sets Duncan straight.


**Title:** Unconventional Match  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Veronica/Logan, Duncan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Notes:** Set in Season 1 after everyone finds out about LoVe, but a happier one where Veronica trusts Logan.  
 **Word Count:** 704  
 **Summary:** Veronica sets Duncan straight.

* * *

Veronica lays on the couch, laughing as Logan's lips moved over her neck. She holds him tight against her body, loving the feel of his hard frame against hers, especially as his muscles react to her feather soft touch.

He thrusts against her and his erection is pressed against her thigh, and it makes her feel sexy in a whole new way.

His hands touch her stomach and the muscles in her torso clenched in anticipation. His fingers draw lazy circles around her bellybutton as his lips move away from her neck up to her lips.

When he claims her lips, she moans wantonly, drinking in the taste of him as if she had walked for miles in the desert and all she needed was Logan to quench the thirst.

Her phone ringing causes them to reluctantly separate. He glares at her cell phone as she looks at the caller id. She doesn't recognize the number so she cautiously answers it. "Hello?"

There's no answer, just breathing.

A shiver of fear goes up her spine. It's isn't the first time she's had a call like this. In the last week, she's had the same call three times, now four. Each time it's a different number, too. She hangs up quickly, wishing that whoever is calling her would at least say something.

When Logan looks at her questioningly, she shrugs and forces a smile. "Just a crank call."

"Veronica –"

"I'm fine, I promise," she interrupts, grabbing Logan's neck and bring his lips back down to hers. She knows it's the only surefire way to get his mind off of the call.

He breaks the kiss, panting harshly. "You really think you can distract me that easily?"

Veronica nods and kisses his neck with soft touches, her tongue swirling against his skin. Her hands rub his stomach and Logan falls back down onto the couch, pulling Veronica with him.

"We will talk later," he warns, before dragging her lips back to his.

Thankfully, that later talk doesn't actually happen because her dad comes home early. Logan glares petulantly when she leads him to the door.

"We are going to talk."

Veronica ignores his tone. "See you tomorrow," she says, tilting her head up so they can kiss. They know that her dad is keeping an eye on the two of them, so they keep the kiss short and sweet.

The next day, she arrives at school. She looks around but doesn't see Logan, yet. She does see Duncan who is hurriedly walking over to her. Meg is nowhere to be found, either. "We need to talk."

Veronica shrugs. "Okay. Talk. What's up?" She goes to a table and sits her bag on it, and then proceeds to sit down.

"Are you sure you should be with Logan?"

Veronica blinks. "Yes, I'm sure. Logan and I are the first to admit that we are a very unconventional match, but we're drawn to each other. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but we want to be together. It feels right. And that really isn't any of your business."

"But Logan isn't right for –"

"Duncan," Veronica interrupts, "it's none of your business. You broke up with me and you're dating Meg. You don't get to dictate who I date. So get over it. Logan makes me happy, and considering this past year, my happiness has been pretty fleeting." She stands and suddenly understands something. "And please, stop calling me and not saying anything. With everything going on with the investigation, it was scaring me before I realized who it was."

Duncan looks down at the ground shamefaced.

She looks to the right and sees Logan watching them. She grabs her bag and walks away from Duncan without sparing him another look. When she reaches her boyfriend, she grabs his hand and kisses his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" he carefully asks.

Veronica nods. "And don't worry about that crank call. I have a feeling I won't be getting another one."

Logan looks at her suspiciously but obviously sees she's telling the truth. He nods and kisses the side of her head and they head inside together.

Yes, she and Logan are a very unconventional match, but it works.


End file.
